In recent years electronic thermometers, which provide rapid and accurate readings of body temperature, have supplanted mercury thermometers in hospitals and the like. Such electronic thermometers ordinarily use a probe at the end of which is located a temperature sensitive element, for example a thermister. A sterile disposable cover is placed on the probe prior to use. After a patient's temperature is taken by insertion of the probe into a body orifice, the probe cover is removed and discarded.
Problems incident to use of probe covers include their placement over the probe, retention on the probe, poor contact with the tip of the probe which inhibits efficient heat transfer to the temperature sensitive element, and removal from the probe. The electronic thermometer probe cover arrangements presently used are subject to one or more of these problems.